Find Your Strengths
by Charmed Ivashkov
Summary: Sydney stops by Adrian's for unknown reasons and they have an interesting chat. Set during The Indigo Spell. Oneshot.


**A/N:** **Well, hi! Yesterday I was watching an anime and a scene totally reminded me of Sydrian so I wrote this short one-shot.  
It kind of feels like a Golden Lily ending with a bit of Fiery Heart…  
Set during The Indigo Spell…**

_SYDNEY'S P.O.V_

I pulled up at Adrian's and hopped out of Latte. I headed up to the front door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again, louder this time, but with the same result.

"Adrian?" I called

After no answer yet again, I started to get a little worried so I tried to turn the door handle and the door opened. I got a little mad that he would just leave the door open like that. Any random stranger could walk in!

I went in and shut the door behind me. Slowly, I went through Adrian's house to try and find him. Jill said he was here and I had to trust that since they shared the bond. Even so, I still had my doubts.

I walked past the bathroom and saw a figure sitting in the tub. I started to panic until I realised it was Adrian. At that point, I realised he was fully dressed in jeans and a deep blue shirt covered by a black expensive jacket. I walked in cautiously.

"Uh… Adrian, what are you doing?" I asked

"Relax, Sage. I'm just taking a bath" Adrian responded casually, as if bathing in clothes was a normal thing.

"Your clothes are still on though…" I said

Adrian looked at me with his trademark charming grin, "You could always take them off if it bothers you that much. Never knew you wanted to see me naked that badly!"

"No!" I exclaimed, suddenly being taken back to all those memories of those amazing kisses Adrian and I have shared. I remembered the way his lips brushed against mine. The feel of his hands on my skin. The heat left behind from his touch.

_Stop it Sydney,_ I scolded to myself, _don't think about that._

I looked back over to Adrian, his arms were rested comfortably behind his head and his eyes were closed.

I knelt down next to the tub and sighed, "Have you been drinking again?"

"Oh, I wish" he shifted and let an arm hang out of the tub.

I closed my eyes as the realisation hit me, "It's spirit, isn't it?"

He didn't respond – he didn't need too.

I placed my hand on his and ignored the small burst of heat that followed from his touch, "What happened?"

He finally looked at me, "Someone in my class tripped and knocked their head on a desk. So I healed them. But then I had to use a heap of compulsion to make my class forget. It was so much, so much that I nearly passed out. The high was absolutely amazing. But now I have to deal with the consequences. It's never been this bad. Not even after I saved Jill"

"Adrian…" I whispered, "You need to be more careful"

"What do you expect me to do?" he exclaimed. I flinched at the snap and from the look in his eyes, "Do you expect me not to heal someone when they need it? I can't do that, Sydney"

It was rare for Adrian to call me by my first name and it was then that I realised how terrified he was. I didn't want anything to do with him romantically – that is absolutely wrong and taboo for _both _our races. But I still did care about him.

"You still can" I chose my words carefully, not knowing if they held any truth. I don't know much about spirit, "You just need to find your own strength"

"I don't have any…" he whispered.

I gave him a doubtful look, "Of course you do. Everyone does"

He didn't respond to my comment and I didn't say anything else. A few long moments later, he finally spoke.

"Thank you, Sage"

I was confused, "Why? What did I do?"

"You listened to me" he sat up and turned to face me properly, grabbing my hands. Some water splashed out of the tub, "You _are _my strength, Sydney. Most people wouldn't have listened to me. You do. You're the reason I wake up in the morning – because I hope that I will get to see you. I don't care what you said. I love you, Sage"

I sighed, knowing not everything he just rambled on about was because of spirit. He really _did _love me and I have to deal with that.

"See, Adrian? You do have a strength" I told him, "Use it to make you stronger"

"Okay" Adrian whispered, cupping my face in his hands.

He pulled my face to his and our lips connected into a shattering kiss. Nothing else mattered. It was only us. My body answered Adrian's, my lips hungry for his. Every touch burned within me and I didn't want to break away.

But as soon as I managed to realise what I was doing, I threw myself back, "What are you doing?!"

"Exactly what you told me to, Sage" Adrian replied

"No, no, no! I did not in any way ask you to do _that_!" I exclaimed

"Oh, really?" Adrian said "_'See, Adrian, you _do _have a strength. Use it to make you stronger'_"

"That had nothing to do with strength!" I told him

"Actually, Sage, it has more to do with strengths than you will ever know" Adrian replied, "When I kiss you, it puts me on a high greater that spirit. It makes me feel like I can do anything. It makes me feel needed. Wanted. Like I have a purpose. _It makes me stronger_"

I shook my head and tried to forget everything Adrian had just told me. It made all of this harder, "Now you've gone crazy. You aren't thinking straight. How many times have I told you? Don't touch me like that ever again. _Anywhere_"

"I've never been more serious, Sage. I love you" Adrian said, ignoring most of what I had just said

"I don't want to hear this!" I exclaimed

"You're right" Adrian replied, "You don't want to hear this. You _need _to hear this. I know this isn't right and that it's totally taboo, but we're really attracted to each other. You just need to admit that"

"Goodbye, Adrian" I said, standing up and leaving. I didn't want to hear his spirit-induced rambling. Though, I had a feeling not much of it was from spirit anymore…

"Sydney, wait!" Adrian called, I didn't respond, "At least tell me why you came!"

I didn't answer because I didn't have one. Too much happened. I forgot why I showed up.

At least it meant I didn't have to hang around.

**A/N: I have no idea what I did for that ending. This is a really short one-shot… but I hope you like it… I do… (Ish) Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
